


Company

by lesbianettes



Series: Collared [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: BDSM Scene, Crockett wants to be watched and Ethan makes it happen, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dom!Ethan, except then there's a lil touching, sub!crockett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Crockett wants to be watched
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/Noah Sexton, Ethan Choi/Crockett Marcel, Ethan Choi/Crockett Marcel/Noah Sexton
Series: Collared [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Company

He’s well behaved. That’s the thing about Crockett, that he may like to push boundaries and be a little shirt, but he’s well behaved when it comes down to it because he loves to be a good boy more than anything else in the world. His whole face lights up at praise, especially anything like that, some leftover part of him craving approval from a childhood of rejection. 

Every now and then, he’ll push boundaries, because Crockett is exactly that sort of person and sub, but he’s still a good boy and Ethan always tells him as such. He would never dream of abusing the power given to him and hurting him at his most vulnerable. It goes against the trust between them, built off months of careful discussion and practice, a deep love, and the recent addition of the leather collar sitting snug around his throat. 

While he loves that Crockett still can (and does) surprise him, this isn’t something he’s sure how to handle, and to be honest, it frightens him. Sitting across from Crockett over leftovers when they’ve both pulled doubles, looking forward to a hot shower and bed, he chokes on his dirty rice when Crockett announces, “I want someone to watch us have sex.”

After about thirty seconds of coughing and trying to regain his composure, Ethan takes a long sip of water and clears his throat. In just that amount of time, he has probably fifty reservations and twice as many questions. But most of all, he’s acutely aware that they’re both way too exhausted for this tonight, and they won’t be able to have a constructive conversation about why Crockett wants this as well as what he wants and what sort of limits would be in place and if Ethan would even feel comfortable giving it to him anyway. 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning,” he says, and shovels more rice into his mouth.

“I just think that there’s something really hot about being watched.” Crockett studies his almost empty beer like he’s contemplating a second. “I want someone to see how hot you are when you’re in control and how I can be a good boy.”

“I guess we’re talking about this now.”

“They wouldn’t have to touch us, touch me or anything. I just want to be seen.”

Ethan’s throat is incredibly dry and he absolutely does not have the emotional real estate to talk about this right now, especially given that they were planning on scening tomorrow night. But Crockett is like a dog with a bone, so he sighs and stares at his food like it has the answer. It doesn’t.

“I love you, I do, and I always want to make you happy with yourself and with all aspects of our relationship. That said-” he holds up a hand to silence the hurt argument already blooming on Crockett’s tongue, “I’m willing to have an open and honest conversation about this. But it’s almost midnight and I worked for fourteen hours today, and I’m too tired for this. Can we please have this conversation in the morning?”

Crockett seems torn between agreeing and being annoyed. Whichever he settles on, he wolfs down the rest of his food and kisses Ethan’s cheek on his way to shower so he can enjoy his beauty sleep. They’re going to be out until early afternoon tomorrow, he already knows, and by then they can have a constructive conversation over breakfast, then spend some time winding down to help Crockett ease into subspace a little softer. With rest and a warm, fresh cooked meal, they can talk about it easier. 

When he gets to bed himself, under the warm covers, he automatically slings an arm over Crockett’s waist. It’s there for scarcely a moment before Crockett takes his hand to move it, and he’s afraid he’s being rejected for a split second before he’s guided to hold his throat. Not with any pressure, just a light weight like before they got his collar. Ethan gives one short, careful squeeze before shutting his eyes and drifting off. 

Come morning- or rather, some warm hour past noon- Ethan wakes up in the soft sunlight through the blinds and presses sleepy kisses to the back of Crockett’s neck until he wakes up with a groan. “I’ll make breakfast, come out when you’re ready.”

Although the morning has a weight to it, it’s easy to take a deep breath and make some eggs and bacon. A little lackluster compared to what Crockett would fry up, but good enough for a lazy meal and to talk about the bombshell dropped last night. Ethan gets it, now that he’s had time to sleep on it. Crockett loves to be praised, to be seen, to be respected. It’s not totally strange that he would want someone to see him at a time where everything he does is correct and adored. The biggest question would be a matter of who, because even if this is what Crockett wants, the point remains that this is about his safety and comfort above all else. Ethan simply can’t risk bringing someone in who would do anything to upset the fragile balance. He needs someone they both already know and trust, who would do as told by Ethan and just watch quietly. Maybe say a word or so of praise as needed. 

Crockett comes out and takes a seat at the counter just in time for Ethan to plate up breakfast and serve the both of them. Two glasses of orange juice in accompaniment. Crockett’s eyes are warm but awake, watching Ethan for a chance to pick up the conversation left off last night.

“You want someone to watch,” he says, because there’s no point tip-toeing around it. “You want them to see what a good boy you are?”

He flushes and shoves his eggs around with a fork. Ethan needs to make sure he eats, he’ll need the energy for later. “I guess.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“I wanna try at least once.” 

And that’s fair. Ethan isn’t sure if he’ll like it or not, if Crockett will like it or not, but they won’t know if they never try it, and Ethan won’t let anyone hurt him or the safe space they’ve carefully crafted. 

“Is that something you want to try tonight?”

“If we can.”

Ethan nods and leans over the table to kiss Crockett’s forehead. “I’ll see what I can do. Let’s finish breakfast, and then we’ll wind down.”

And they do. After they finish eating and doing their “morning” routine, Crockett kneels for Ethan to fix his collar over his throat, and they sit in the living room watching cooking shows. At first, Crockett mocks them like always, but his voice becomes quieter, less frequent, until he’s just resting his head against Ethan’s knee and relaxing. It’s nice to see him calm and at ease.

The entire time, Ethan has been texting back and forth with Noah. He and Crockett both trust him, and he’s a sweetheart always wanting to please. If there’s someone safe to try this with, it’s him. When he gets there, he’ll still need to have a verbal conversation about the rules and limits and what this whole evening is, but there’s enough that Ethan feels okay with having him over to watch. Just watch.

Noah’s set to arrive at six, so a few minutes before, Ethan pulls Crockett into his lap and slips his hands down the back of his sweatpants. Warm skin, supple beneath his palms. He’s always loved Crockett’s ass, just as much as he enjoys leaving marks down his neck to show off that he’s his.

Then there’s a knock at the door, and Crockett whines when Ethan pulls away, but with a soft shushing noise, he settles into the couch and lets Ethan get the door. Good boy. Standing right outside, in a button down and dark jeans, rocking on his heels, is Noah. He’s here. Ethan lets him in and shuts the door behind him.

“Bedroom please, baby,” Ethan says.

Crockett takes a brief look at their guest and obeys, stripping off his pants as he goes. Good boy. While they let him get settled, Ethan turns to Noah and gives him a long look over. “You don’t speak unless spoken to. You don’t touch unless I ask you. You’re just here to watch, am I clear?”

Noah nods. “Of course. But when you say I can’t touch…”

“Yourself is fine, I don’t care. But you don’t touch me or Crockett.”

“Understood.”

He leads the way into the bedroom, where Crockett is already stretched out on the bed, naked, one arm propping his head up and the other tracing a lazy pattern on his own hip, close to touching himself. His eyes immediately snap to Noah, to the way he sits in the armchair taking up the corner and crosses his legs, left ankle to right knee.

“He’s going to watch,” Ethan says slowly. “Is that okay?”

Crockett nods with a stricken gaze.

“I need you to use your words.”

“I want him to watch.”

Ethan kneels over his body, thighs on either side of his hips, and leans down to kiss him. “Good boy,” he breathes, and Crockett’s whole body shivers. Perfect, beautiful boy. Ethan has to be more mindful than usual tonight with the fragile introduction of a viewer and the added pressure to make things visible. He can’t just lay over top of Crockett, pin him down completely like that, because there won’t be anything to see. 

He cups Crockett’s cheek and presses his thumb against that pouty bottom lip. Like always, it’s immediately brought into his mouth and Crockett sucks lightly, presses his tongue into the pad of his thumb, looking up at him with wide eyes. Stunning. Beautiful, perfect boy. Behind them, he hears a zipper.

Every movement feels electric as he moves his hips, grinds his ass a little against Crockett’s cock to feel it get hard. It’s not often that he lets Crockett top him, and he isn’t sure if he will tonight, but there is something special about the way it feels to grind on him like this, even through his sleep pants. His little moans are so stunning, so intoxicating, as Ethan pins his wrists above his head and bites marks into his exposed throat.

“What do you want him to see?” he whispers against warm skin. “This is your show.”

Crockett just whines. Shy now, turning his head to the side and raising his hips off the bed for more touch to ground himself with. But it’s okay, because Ethan will take care of him, and he backs away just long enough to kick off his clothes and get the lube from the nightstand. Ever so gentle, careful with him, he coats his fingers and eases two into Crockett. It’s more than he’d normally start with, but the shock of pain is the sort of thing that he’s often begged for, the sort of thing that brings Crockett back to Earth when he gets just a little bit too floaty and needs to remember where he is. 

Noah’s breath catches across the room. It’s such a soft sound, but one that makes Crockett’s eyes go wide and his muscles tighten around Ethan’s fingers. Excited. Needy. Ethan kisses him again as he fucks him slow and gets him ready for more. To fuck him, make him feel good, show him off. Maybe this is something that he’s wanted for a while too, deep down beyond where he can consciously reach.

“Please…”

“Just another moment, let me make sure you’re ready.”

Instead of petulantly agreeing, he whines and pushes at Ethan’s hands. “Please.”

Ethan stops, pulls back, gives him a moment to catch his breath so he can explain what he needs. Maybe Noah’s presence is too much for him. He’s dropping too fast and he’s scared, he’s overwhelmed by the weight of being seen at his most vulnerable, he’s just scared by it all. All of which is solvable. 

“What do you need, baby?”

Crockett reaches a hand over to Noah, seemingly frustrated by his own inability to communicate right now. But he looks sure of himself, in a way, as he once again whines out a please.

“You want him to touch you?”

He nods.

So be it. Ethan’s okay with it, and this is what Crockett is asking for. He nods at Noah and gestures for him to come closer. “Behave yourself,” he warns, and helps him settle at the head of the bed with Crockett’s head resting on his thigh, not too far from where Noah’s pulled himself out of his pants to get some pleasure from what he sees.

“Do you want to touch him?” Ethan asks Crockett, giving him the chance to answer before he gets back to fingering him, prepping him to be fucked properly. “You’re allowed.”

Immediately, Crockett turns his head to the side and opens his mouth. Good boy. And Noah still looks to Ethan for a nod of permission. He’s made to take directions as well, would be a good sub. Not for Ethan; he’s happy with Crockett, but he can see the appeal Noah would have to someone looking for a submissive.

“Good boy,” Ethan says as Crockett takes to a lazy blowjob that’s more for show than to make Noah feel good. Always perfect for him. “You’re so beautiful, such a good boy for me.”

And if even after the night is over, Ethan can’t get that image out of his head, that’s not something anyone else needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @princessbekker


End file.
